<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of a Good Omens Christmas by ranguvar82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475254">12 Days of a Good Omens Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82'>ranguvar82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little poem about Good Omens set to the Twelve Days of Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12 Days of a Good Omens Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I know it's July.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12 Days of A Good Omens Christmas</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the first day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>A demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the second day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>And a demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the third day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>Three demons discoing</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>And a demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the fourth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>Four Horsepeople riding</p>
<p>Three demons discoing</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>And a demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the fifth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>FIVE CANDLES BURNING</p>
<p>Four Horsepeople riding</p>
<p>Three demons discoing</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>And a demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the sixth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>Six days creation</p>
<p>FIVE CANDLES BURNING</p>
<p>Four Horsepeople riding</p>
<p>Three demons discoing</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>And a demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the seventh day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>Seven ranks of angels</p>
<p>Six days creation</p>
<p>FIVE CANDLES BURNING</p>
<p>Four Horsepeople riding</p>
<p>Three demons discoing</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>And a demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the eighth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>Eight nuns satanic</p>
<p>Seven ranks of angels</p>
<p>Six days creation</p>
<p>FIVE CANDLES BURNING</p>
<p>Four Horsepeople riding</p>
<p>Three demons discoing</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>And a demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the ninth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>Nine jaunts historic</p>
<p>Eight nuns satanic</p>
<p>Seven ranks of angels</p>
<p>Six days creation</p>
<p>FIVE CANDLES BURNING</p>
<p>Four Horsepeople riding</p>
<p>Three demons discoing</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>And a demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the tenth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>Ten broke commandments</p>
<p>Nine jaunts historic</p>
<p>Eight nuns satanic</p>
<p>Seven ranks of angels</p>
<p>Six days creation</p>
<p>FIVE CANDLES BURNING</p>
<p>Four Horsepeople riding</p>
<p>Three demons discoing</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>And a demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the eleventh day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>Eleven years to Doomsday</p>
<p>Ten broke commandments</p>
<p>Nine jaunts historic</p>
<p>Eight nuns satanic</p>
<p>Seven ranks of angels</p>
<p>Six days creation</p>
<p>FIVE CANDLES BURNING</p>
<p>Four Horsepeople riding</p>
<p>Three demons discoing</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>And a demon in a flaming Bentley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the twelfth day of Christmas Good Omens gave to me</p>
<p>Twelve nice prophecies</p>
<p>Eleven years to Doomsday</p>
<p>Ten broke commandments</p>
<p>Nine jaunts historic</p>
<p>Eight nuns satanic</p>
<p>Seven ranks of angels</p>
<p>Six days creation</p>
<p>FIVE CANDLES BURNING</p>
<p>Four Horsepeople riding</p>
<p>Three demons discoing</p>
<p>Two man shaped beings</p>
<p>AND A DEMON IN A FLAMING BENTLEY!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>